1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card edge connector with retaining pads thereon for securing the card edge connector onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0156047 discloses a card edge connector for mounting onto a printed circuit board. The connector includes an elongated insulating housing. The housing defines a longitudinal card-receiving slot and two rows of contact-receiving passageways along the opposite top and bottom inner surfaces of the slot to receive a plurality of contacts. A key is formed in the slot at predetermined place to prevent from anti-mating of the card. A pair of side arms respectively extend from two opposite ends of the housing and a metal locking portion is disposed on a front end of each side arm for improving the rigidity of the side arm. Further, a retaining pad is fixed on a bottom face of each side arm for securing the card edge connector onto the printed circuit board.
However, as the retaining pad is securely retained in the side arm and is not adjustable in compliance with the side arm, coplanarity between the solder portion of the retaining pad and the printed circuit board is difficult to obtain when the retaining pad is manufactured with low precision, or the side arm is distorted during the soldering process of the contacts. Thus, it is difficult to securely solder the retaining pad on the printed circuit board. Hence, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.